


Es kam, wie es kommen musste

by Steam100



Category: Hurts (UK Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Embarrassed Niall Horan, Fun, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, little bit fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steam100/pseuds/Steam100
Summary: Niall und Adam kommen sich näher
Relationships: Adam Anderson/Niall Horan





	Es kam, wie es kommen musste

Es war ein warmer Sommertag, als zwei Männer die Straße entlang gingen. Der eine, ein bisschen größer und muskulöser als der andere schaute ab und zu zum kleineren Blonden. Beide waren schweigsam. Es war eine angenehme Stille. Fast gar keine Menschen waren auf der Straße. Entweder sie waren am Strand oder feierten die paar freien Tage in einer Bar. So erging es auch den anderen Bandmitgliedern der zwei. Zwar waren sie nicht in einer Band, aber die zwei Bands verstanden sich prächtig.  
Die One Direction Jungs: Harry, Liam und Louis wollten sich mit dem Hurts Sänger Theo in einer Bar betrinken und mit ein paar Mädchen flirten.  
Niall konnte sich noch schnell rausreden, dass er eine neue Gitarre bräuchte und eine kaufen wollte.  
Als Adam sich entschied mitzugehen sprang Nialls Herz in die Höhe. Denn er war schwul und schon seit langem verliebt in Adam. Bisher hatte er es niemanden erzählt.  
Er hatte Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen und vorallem vor Adams.  
Was ist wenn er es abstoßend und ekelhaft finden würde? Adam war sowieso schon ziemlich still. Er hatte sich bisher niemanden wirklich geöffnet, nur Theo. Die zwei waren ein Herz und eine Seele und das konnte man in ihrer Musik sofort erkennen.  
Wie viel würde Niall geben um wenigstens für einen Tag Theo zu sein, wusste er nicht. Nur einmal mit Adam bisschen offener reden. Wissen wie er privat war.  
Aber er wollte den Schritt wagen und Adam bisschen auflockern und es ihm dann sagen. Dieser Typ brachte ihn ja fast um. Seine Art, sein Aussehen, einfach alles.  
Gedankenverloren merkte Niall gar nicht, dass sie schon angekommen waren und lief geradewegs in Adam rein. Nialls Atem stockte. Er hatte Angst, dass Adam ihn jetzt anschreien würde. Doch als er auf schaute und in Adams Gesicht sah, schenkte ihm Adam nur ein warmes Lächeln.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schaute ihn Niall mitten in die Augen. Diese blauen Augen in denen er sich so leicht verlieren konnte. Er merkte gar nicht wie er Adam anstarrte bis der: "Ist alles okay?" ,fragte.  
"J..a..alles ist okay.", stotterte Niall.  
Adam lächelte nur und ging ins Geschäft. Wie gerne würde Niall wissen wie Adms Lächeln aussah wenn er die Zähne zeigen würde.  
"Er lächelte immer nur mit geschlossenem Mund."  
Dachte Niall als er gleich hinter Adam das Geschäft betrat.  
Nach langem suchen fand Niall endlich eine passende Gitarre. Sie war schwarz und klang einfach perfekt. Adam kaufte sich noch einen neuen Blacktron. So verließen sie den Laden. Wieder waren beide schweigsam. Warum sagte Adam nichts? Niall wollte aber unbedingt was über Adam erfahren, bisschen mit ihm reden, seine sanfte Stimme hören und am meisten wenigstens einmal sein Lachen hören.  
"Wie hast du angefangen Gitarre zu spielen?", fragte er schließlich.  
Adam schaute ihn verwirrt an. Als wäre es für ihn ein Schock, dass Niall plötzlich mit ihm reden wollte.  
"Ich war ungefähr 19 als ich angefangen habe Gitarre zu spielen davor hab ich aber schon Klavier gespielt.", antwortete er.  
"Und wie bist du zur Musik gekommen? Ich mein war es deine Entscheidung oder wollten deine Eltern, dass du spielst?", fragte Niall gleich weiter.  
"Ich hab selber die Entscheidung getroffen Instrumente zu lernen. Es war eine gute Flucht aus dem Alltag. Vorallem da ich nicht wirklich viele Freunde hatte und deswegen auch nicht so gut in der Schule war.", sagte Adam nachdem er ein bisschen zögerte. Er war also fast immer so verschlossen. Er musste eine schwere Zeit gehabt haben.  
Niall nickte nur. Er wollte nicht über so düstere Themen sprechen. Er glaubte nicht, dass es Adam helfen würde sich bei ihm wohlzufühlen.  
Da viel ihm ein, dass es hier in der Nähe einen Freizeitpark gab. Dort könnten sie doch hingehen.  
"Was hältst du davon jetzt die gekauften Sachen ins Hotel zu bringen und dann in diesen Freizeitpark hier in der Nähe zu gehen?"  
Adam drehte sich zu Niall, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und bejahte leise.  
So gingen die zwei schnell ins Hotel und noch schneller in den Freizeitpark. Adam wurde auch endlich ein bisschen relaxter und das freute Niall natürlich umso mehr.  
Sie fuhren ein paar mal mit der Achterbahn, zweimal mit der Geisterbahn und hatten fast jedes Karussell hinter sich. Als sie schließlich aus einer erneuten Achterbahn lachend rausliefen, stockte Niall das Herz. Adam lachte und zwar richtig laut und amüsiert. Das brachte Niall dazu noch mehr zu lachen und beide gingen lachend zur Geisterbahn. Sie setzen sich in die Zweier Waggons und konnten es kaum erwarten. Als der Wagen losfuhr bemerkten sie erst, dass sie alleine waren.  
Sie mussten sagen, dass die Bahn ziemlich gruselig war. Vorallem Naill fühlte sich unwohl und hatte Angst. Adam bemerkte das ziemlich schnell und konnte nicht anders als Niall einfach zu umarmen. Als Naill Adams Hände spürte, die sich um seinen Körper schlungen, schlug sein Herz schneller. Adam umarmte ihn. Er konnte nicht anders als auch seine Arme um Adam zu schlingen. So fuhren sie aneinander gekuschelt durch die Geisterbahn. Doch die Fahrt war viel zu schnell zu Ende.  
Als beide den Wagon verließen flüsterte Niall ein bisschen verlegen ein Danke.  
"Keine Ursache." , hörte er nur von Adam, der glücklich neben ihm spazierte.  
Sie entschieden sich wieder ins Hotel zu gehen. Es war schon spät und Adam kam auf die Idee Niall noch zu sich in sein Zimmer einzuladen. Natürlich hat er Nialls Herzklopfen gespürt und er war sich sicher, dass es nicht nur wegen seiner Angst war. Er hat gefühlt wie sich Nialls Herzklopfen verschnellerte als er ihn umarmte.  
"Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du noch zu mir kommen, auf ein Bier oder so."  
sagte er schließlich. Als Niall das hörte, wollte er vor Freude am liebsten in die Luft springen. So bejahte er schnell und beide gingen ins Hotel. Sie gingen gleich in Adams Zimmer.  
Es war nicht sehr groß, aber das Nötigste war drinnen. Niall setzte sich auf die Couch die an der Wand stand und Adam holte was zu trinken.  
"Was willst du?", fragte er schließlich. Niall nahm nur eine Cola, da er sich nicht wirklich betrinken wollte. Adam setzte sich neben ihn mit einem Kokosnuss-Wasser.  
Wieder herrschte eine Stille zwischen ihnen. Niall wusste nicht was er tun sollte. So fragte er nach einer Weile:"Warum lächelst du nie so, dass man deine Zähne sehen kann?"  
Als er die Frage gestellt hatte, bereute er es gleich. Adam würde ihm nicht antworten, dafür kannte er ihn zu wenig.  
Doch dann hörte er nur Adams Stimme:"Tu ich doch."  
"Nein tust du nicht.", kam gleich von Niall.  
"Okay früher nicht, aber jetzt schon.",antwortete Adam.  
"Das war wegen meinen Zähnen. Sie waren nicht so schön. Ich hab sie aber richten lassen und jetzt geht's. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur aus Gewohnheit so, dass ich mit geschlossenen Mund lächle.",gab er noch dazu.  
Niall nickte nur. Er hatte keine Antwort erwartet. Vielleicht sollte er Adam einfach sagen, dass er schwul ist. Er sah nicht so aus als ob er was dagegen hätte. Vielleicht würde er es akzeptieren und niemanden sagen.  
"Adam", sagte er.  
"Hmmm.",hörte man von der anderen Seite der Couch.  
"Ich würde dir gerne was sagen, das hab ich noch niemanden gesagt. Aber ich glaub dir kann ich vertrauen.", fing er an.  
"Ja schieß los.", sagte Adam und schenkte Niall ein warmes Lächeln, extra so, dass er seine Zähne sehen konnte.  
"Aber bevor ich es dir sage. Versprichst du egal was du über mich denkst es niemanden zusagen."  
"Ich verspreche es. Aber wie schlimm kann es den sein.", sagte Adam mit einer beruhigend Stimme.  
"Du kannst mir vertrauen.", gab er noch hinzu.  
"Also ja..wie..soll ich sagen..i..c.h..Ich bin schwul", sagte Niall schließlich.  
Kurz war es ganz still. Niall schaute bis jetzt die ganze Zeit auf den Boden. Lagsam hob er seinen Kopf um in Adams Gesicht zu sehen.  
Als er endlich auf schaute sah er aber nur Adam wie er ihn wieder warm anlächelte.  
"Und was ist daran so schlimm?", fragte Adam nach ein paar Sekunden. Das hätte Niall jetzt nicht erwartet. Er errötete nur und schaute Adam weiter an.  
"Seh ich für dich so homophob aus, dass du denkst, dass ich dich nicht mehr mag, wenn du es mir sagst ?", fragte Adam schließlich lachend.  
Niall war weiterhin sprachlos. Es schien so als ob es Adam überhaupt nichts ausmachen würde.  
"Also du hast nichts dagegen?",fragte Niall ziemlich schüchtern.  
"Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte ich.", antwortete Adam wieder mit einer ruhigen Stimme.  
In diesem Moment konnte Niall nicht anders. Er schmiss sich Adam einfach um den Hals und zog in fest an sich in eine Umarmung.  
Adam war ein bisschen überrascht von der plötzlichen Tat seines Gegenübers aber erwiderte die Umarmung gleich.  
Eine Weile saßen beide so da. Keiner wollte diesen Moment beenden und so blieben sie in der Umarmung.  
Adam hatte das Gefühl etwas für Niall zu empfinden. Aber er war nicht schwul. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nie Gefühle für einen Mann. Aber er wollte nicht dagegen kämpfen und ließ die Gefühle einfach zu.  
Nach einer Weile löste sich Niall von Adam und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
Nialls Blick huschte zu Adams Lippen, die er gerade leicht befeuchtete.  
Diese Bewgung kam unerwartet und Niall erschrak sich ein bisschen, aber als er endlich realisierte was er auf seinen Lippen spürte, erwiderte er gleich den Kuss.  
Er spürte wie Adam ihn mehrere kleine Küsse schenkte und leicht anfing an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Noch intensiver wurde es, als Adam mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat. Darauf öffnete Niall seine Lippen einen Spalt und beide verschmolzen in einen gefühlvollen Zungenkuss.  
Niall verlagerte sein Gewicht und schubste Adam so auf den Rücken. Kein einziges mal trennten sie ihre Lippen von einander.  
Beide zogen sich nach einer Weile gegenseitig die T-Shirts aus und kurze Zeit später lag Adam mit runtergezogener Hose unter Niall.  
Als Adam sich an Nialls Gürtel zu schaffen machte, merkte Niall erst jetzt wie erregt er war.  
Als Adam ihm die Hose runterstreifte, sah er die große Beule in Nialls Unterhose. Er lächelte ein bisschen als Niall ihm die Hose ganz auszog und sich an seine Boxershorts zu schaffen machte.  
Auch diese streifte er ihm runter, kniete sich vor Adam und nahm sein leicht erregtes Glied in die Hand. Als Adam Nialls Hand spürte musste er stöhnen. Niall bewegte seine Hand langsam auf und ab um Adams Glied immer härter werden zu lassen. Adam hatte seine Augen geschlossen und stöhnte in regelmäßigen Abständen. Als Niall das Thempo erhöhte lehnte sich Adam nach vorne und fing an Niall zu Küssen. Dabei streifte Adam Nialls Unterhose runter und sein steifes Glied kam zum Vorschein.  
Er Umschulung mit seinen Händen Nialls Stück und fing an es zu masturbieren. Adam fing an mit seinem Daumen die Spitze von Niall zu massieren. Dieser müsste darauf heftig stöhnen.  
"A..Adam.i.c.h..kann..oh Gott.nicht mehr.",versuchte Niall aus sich zu pressen. Doch es war schon zu spät und er spritze in Adams Hand ab. Niall war es furchtbar peinlich, dass er nicht so lang durchgehalten hatte und Adam nicht rechzeitig warnen konnte. Dieser aber ließ sich davon nicht stören und schubste Niall auf das in der Nähe liegende Bett und fing an Nialls Bauch mit Küssen zu verzieren. Langsam leckte er Nialls Bauch entlang bis er bei seinem Hals ankam, an dem er zu saugen anfing. Niall wollte nicht so laut stöhnen doch er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.  
Als Adam sich vor Niall aufrichtete wurde Niall was bewusst. Er hatte sowas noch nie gemacht. Es würde wehtun. Aber es war Adam es würde auch schön werden.  
Doch bevor Adam eindringen konnte sagte Niall:"Ich hab das noch nie gemacht, du etwa?"  
Adam war ein bisschen überrascht von der plötzlichen Äußerung seines Gegenübers. "Nein, hab ich noch nie gemacht.", antwortete er mit einem lächeln. "Glaubst du, dass es sehr weh tut?", fragte Niall schüchtern.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Wir können es doch einfach versuchen. Ich werde auch sehr vorsichtig sein.", sagte Adam schließlich. Es stimmte er hatte noch nie was mit einem Mann, er wusste nicht ob es schmerzt oder nicht, er wollte Niall aber nicht wehtun. Er stand daher schnell auf und durchsuchte eine Tasche nach Gleitgel. Dies sollte die Erfahrung für Niall sicher etwas verschönern. Er fand die Flasche und setzte sich wieder zu Neil. Er spritze eine reichliche Menge Gleitgel auf sein Glied und bereitete Neil mit seinen Fingern vor. "Bereit?" fragte Adam.  
Niall nickte nur. "Entspann dich einfach.", kam noch von Adam als Niall seine Augen schloss.  
"Und wenn es zu schlimm wird, sag sofort bescheid. Dann höre ich auf.", gab er noch dazu. Langsam schob sich Adam in Niall, der aber das Gesicht verzog.  
"Soll ich aufhören?", fragte Adam besorgt. "Nein, Nein es geht schon. Mach weiter.",versuchte Niall zu sagen. Als Adam ganz drinn war, quietschte Niall auf. Adam versuchte alles um sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen um Niall die Zeit zu geben sich daran zu gewöhnen.  
Er lehte sich vor und begann ihn am ganzen Körper zu Küssen. Nach einer Weile richtete er sich wieder auf und fing an sich langsam zu bewegen.  
Nialls Gesicht blieb noch für ein paar Sekunden verzehrt, doch nach einer Weile verschwand der Schmerz und er fing an zu stöhnen. Auch Adam stöhnte im Takt zu seinen Bewegungen. Sie schrien beide voller Lust als Adam in Niall abspritzte. Als Niall das spürte spritze er zwischen ihnen ab.  
Ganz außer Puste rollte sich Adam zur Seite. Eine Weile lagen beide reglos auf dem Bett. "Wow", sagte Niall schließlich. Adam drehte seinen Klopf zu Niall bis er er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen presste und sich an ihn kuschelte. Niall deckte sie noch schnell zu und beide schiefen angekuschelt ein.


End file.
